gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Upstate
thumb|300px|Widok na wnętrze Upstate Upstate – część Liberty City, leżąca za Shoreside Vale. Nazwa „Upstate” nie jest oficjalną nazwą tego terenu (tzn. nie pojawia się na ekranie tak jak np. Atlantic Quays), pojawia się zaś na znakach drogowych. Opis Upstate w większości składa się ze wzgórz (niestałych), pod tymi wzgórzami znajduje się woda i wejście do „niebieskiego piekła”. Wzgórza te rozciągają się od północno-zachodniej części Shoreside Vale aż do północno-wschodnich krańców miasta. Pod wzgórzami znajduje się także mały kawałek zabudowy miejskiej, użyty we wstępie do Grand Theft Auto III. Na szczycie jednego ze wzniesień znajduje się obserwatorium kosmiczne – Obserwatorium Cedar Ridge. Obok obserwatorium znajdują się słupy telefoniczne, niewystępujące nigdzie w mieście. W północnej części Upstate znajduje się kraniec miasta, rozpoznawalny po jego jasnoniebieskim kolorze (kolor może się zmieniać w zależności od pogody i godziny). W GTA: Liberty City Stories, północna część Upstate jest zasłonięta niestałymi skałami (w GTA III znajduje się tam duża dziura). W tej samej grze, kraniec miasta nie występuje – za wzgórzami znajduje się tylko woda. Plik:Upstate (III - 2).jpg|Widok od strony północno-zachodniej, widać wystający kawałek wód zbiornika przy Tamie Cochrane Plik:Upstate (III - 3).jpg|Widok na wschodnią stronę Upstate Plik:Upstate (III - 4).jpg|Strona zachodnia Upstate Plik:Upstate (III - 5).jpg|Tafla wody, znajdująca się nad ziemią Plik:Upstate (III - 6).jpg|Kraniec Liberty City Dostęp W GTA III, na tereny Upstate można się dostać tylko za pomocą awionetki Dodo, startując z lotniska Francis, kierując się na zachód i przelatując obok zbiornika przy tamie Cochrane. Należy jednak uważać, by nie polecieć na tereny położone na północ od napisów „Aaronsville” i „Garystown” – spowoduje to zawieszenie się gry. Jeżeli polecimy zbyt daleko na zachód lub wschód, zostaniemy odepchnięci w przeciwnym kierunku. Do Upstate nie można dostać się łodzią - na północ od Portland i Wyspy Staunton, a także mniej więcej w połowie lotniska Francis znajdują się niewidzialne ściany, przez które nie można się przedostać łodzią. W GTA: Liberty City Stories, sprawa przedstawia się inaczej – na opisywane tereny dostać się jest dużo trudniej. Nie mamy dostępu do Dodo, zaś łodzie zostają zatrzymywane przez co najmniej jedną rurę z gazem (na północ i południe od Wyspy Staunton i na zachód od lotniska Francis). Pierwszy krok poradnika możemy pominąć, jeśli odblokowaliśmy już Shoreside Vale – łódź znajdziemy przy pasie startowym. Przez obydwie rury możemy się przedostać: *pierwszą rurę (położoną na północ od Wyspy Staunton) pokonujemy, przepychając łódź przez drogi przy terminalu promów w Rockford (najpierw należy przedostać się łodzią na drogę, robimy to, biorąc rozpęd i wjeżdżając na skały leżące obok drogi); *drugą (położoną na zachód od lotniska Francis) pokonujemy, wpychając łódź na pas startowy i wpychając ją do wody na północ od rury. Najłatwiejszym jednak sposobem na przedostanie się do Upstate jest użycie Mavericka – można go zdobyć podczas misji Calm Before the Storm (tym helikopterem nie wydostaniemy się poza Portland) i podczas False Idols (tym helikopterem możemy przedostać się tam gdzie chcemy, w taki sam sposób, jak z awionetką Dodo). Plik:Upstate (LCS - 1).jpg|Widok na skały w północnej części Upstate Plik:Upstate (LCS - 2).jpg|Północno-zachodnia strona tego obszaru Plik:Upstate (LCS - 3).jpg|Wnętrze Upstate, widoczne wejście do "niebieskiego piekła" Plik:Upstate (LCS - 4).jpg|Środkowa część Upstate, gracz ma dostęp do małej jej części Plik:Upstate (LCS - 5).jpg|Środkowo-wschodnia i wschodnia część terenu Plik:Upstate (LCS - 6).jpg|Południowo-zachodnia część obszaru Tunele drogowe Grand Theft Auto III Na krańcach Cedar Grove i Tamy Cochrane znajdują się wjazdy do tunelów drogowych, zablokowanych z niewiadomych powodów. Blokady te składają się ze znaków, beczek z wodą i słupków. Beczki i słupki mogą zostać zniszczone poprzez wysadzenie ich np. za pomocą wyrzutni rakiet, za blokadę jednak nadal się nie dostaniemy. Dokładnie na początku tunelów znajdują się niewidzialne ściany. Za niewidzialną ścianą znajduje się kawałek tunelu – dalsza część nie jest stała. Dalej nie ma nic – na radarze tunele ciągną się aż do krańca miasta. Plik:Tunel w Shoreside Vale (III - 1).jpg|Jeden z wjazdów do tuneli Plik:Tunel w Shoreside Vale (III - 2).jpg|Tunel od strony Upstate Plik:Tunel w Shoreside Vale (III - 3).jpg|Wnętrze jednego z tuneli Plik:Tunel w Shoreside Vale (III - 4).jpg|Taki znak znajduje się przy obu wjazdach do tuneli Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories W GTA: Liberty City Stories, tunele nadal znajdują się w Cedar Grove i przy Tamie Cochrane. Oba są dostępne dla gracza, można do nich wjechać. Łączą się w jednym punkcie, dalej na północ wiedzie jedna, zablokowana droga. W przeciwieństwie do GTA III, zablokowany tunel jest o wiele dłuższy, a za niewidzialną ścianą wszystko jest jednak niesolidne. Nazwa „Upstate” wzięła się właśnie ze znaków znajdujących się na tunelach. Plik:Tunel w Shoreside Vale (LCS - 1).jpg|Jeden z wjazdów do tuneli. Plik:Tunel w Shoreside Vale (LCS - 2).jpg|Wnętrze tunelu - można zaobserwować jeżdżące samochody Plik:Tunel w Shoreside Vale (LCS - 3).jpg|Blokada dalszej części tunelu Plik:Tunel w Shoreside Vale (LCS - 4).jpg|Znaki drogowe postawione naprzeciw blokady Plik:Tunel w Shoreside Vale (LCS - 5).jpg|Wnętrze zablokowanej części tunelu Plik:Tunel w Shoreside Vale (LCS - 6).jpg|Widok na zablokowaną część tunelu od strony Upstate Rury z gazem W Grand Theft Auto III, rury z gazem zostały umieszczone na mapie, by zablokować graczowi dostęp do Shoreside Vale po odblokowaniu łodzi. Znajdują się na północ i południe od Wyspy Staunton. Tutaj rury należą do firmy The Mars Gas Corporation. W Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, system rur został rozbudowany. Rury znajdujące się przy Wyspie Staunton nadal tam są, rura położona na północ została połączona z innymi. Od zachodniej do wschodniej strony Upstate biegnie długa rura, do której podłączona jest większość innych. Teksty na radarze thumb|Mapa Liberty City z widocznymi napisami ukrytymi przez twórców W Grand Theft Auto III, na radarze przy północnym krańcu miasta znajduje się kilka nazw: Chris's Town, Gary's Town, Adamton, Obbeburgh, Woodcunty, Les County i Aaronsville, wszystkie pochodzą od imion lub nazwisk członków ekipy Rockstar Games. Nazwy te mogły zostać tam umieszczone tylko jako easter egg, choć mogły być to także nazwy dzielnic, niewystępujących w grze. Próba przedostania się dalej na północ za napisy spowoduje zawieszenie gry. Ciekawostki * Upstate prawdopodobnie istnieje również w uniwersum HD. Można wywnioskować to z tego, że w misji Corner Kids, Luis Lopez wspomina o tym, że Armando Torres odbywał karę w znajdującym się tam więzieniu, a Alexandra Chilton wspomina, że jej rodzice mają posiadłość w mieszczącą się w Upstate. * W mobilnej wersji GTA III napisy nie występują na krańcu mapy. Kategoria:Dzielnice w Shoreside Vale Kategoria:Liberty City (uniwersum 3D) en:Upstate Liberty es:Extremo noroeste de Liberty City